


Voulez vouz?

by pitike17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitike17/pseuds/pitike17
Summary: Di antara keramaian malam Buenos Aires, Ushijima terbang dari Jepang meminta untuk bertemu. Hanya bertemu saja? Oikawa tidak yakin.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Voulez vouz?

**Author's Note:**

> A part of #HQnsfwHOliday 2020
> 
> Day 11: Positions  
> dengan urutan: upstanding citizen » the lazy man » missionary
> 
> Enjoy reading~

Jalanan malam diterangi gemerlap lampu jalan. Bar dengan minuman dan lantai dansa ramai oleh pengunjung ketika matahari telah terbenam. Orang-orang datang untuk menghabiskan malam sembari menikmati pentas tari berpasangan. Langkah nan cepat dan hentakan berani, disertai ekspresi memikat; tidak ada yang lebih indah dari menonton dansa _tango_.

_El Choclo_ mengalun cepat di dalam bar, membuat mata seorang pengunjung berbinar. Sepasang manik coklat belum lepas dari pemandangan atraktif di tengah bar. Tangan meraih gelas bir dan membawanya ke depan bibir. Manis dan hangat mengalir masuk dan memanjakan lidah. 

Oikawa Tooru merasa amat puas dengan kehidupan ini. Semuanya seakan jauh lebih baik setelah ia pindah ke Buenos Aires. Walaupun tidak seramai Miyagi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan, sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan terlepas dari masa lalu.

Tidak ada yang bisa lelaki itu lakukan jika tetap bertahan di negeri ibunya. Tidak ada, selain menghabiskan waktu dengan sosok yang telah ia tinggalkan selama tujuh tahun. Sangat lama hingga Oikawa tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan berdiri di depan bar, menunggu dengan raut tegas yang selalu ia lihat di masa lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Argentina?" Pertanyaan barusan terucap dengan nada dingin, menyiratkan bahwa lelaki rambut coklat itu benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kedatangan si pemuda.

"Bertemu denganmu."

Kekehan pelan lolos dari mulut. "Hanya itu?" Oikawa balik bertanya sembari menatap lekat. Ia tidak yakin seseorang yang menunggu di tengah malam hanya ingin bertemu saja. Apalagi setelah tujuh tahun tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari pernyataan cintanya.

"Oikawa Tooru, apa kau menginginkan hal lain?" 

Tidak. Lelaki itu tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ia hanya menebak bahwa ada yang seharusnya akan terjadi. "Bukankah kau yang ingin berbuat sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemu—,"

"Pembohong," potong Oikawa seraya berjalan melewati sosok itu, sosok yang masih terdiam setelah umpatan si rambut coklat yang tidak ingin kehilangan harga diri.

Oikawa mengatai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi yang pertama bicara. Lelaki itu ingin Ushijima Wakatoshi yang mengungkapkan dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia masih memiliki rasa, bahwa ia datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Oikawa Tooru yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku kalah.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Oikawa?" 

Benar-benar tidak peka.

Oikawa tidak memiliki pilihan selain berhenti dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum getir sembari menyahut, "Jika sibuk, aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu, Ushiwaka sialan."

"Tapi kau punya." Jawaban itu terucap dengan cepat. Oikawa belum sempat mengelak ketika pemuda berambut _olive_ itu sudah menggamit tangannya.

"Apakah aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak waktu lagi?" Ibu jari Ushijima mengusap punggung tangan Oikawa perlahan, mengirim sinyal afeksi untuk pujaan hati tujuh tahunnya. Sudah sangat lama sejak pemuda itu memegang tangan ini, yang sedikit kasar karena terlalu sering berlatih.

"Sialan," decih lelaki rambut coklat itu seraya menarik diri. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak, melewati bar minuman dan toko-toko yang telah tutup. Ushijima mengekor di belakang. Walaupun Oikawa Tooru belum memberi izin secara lisan, asalkan lelaki itu tidak protes, maka mengikuti bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan klasik dan naik ke lantai kedua. Oikawa memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang sebuah pintu dengan nomor 29, kemudian masuk setelah daun kayu itu terbuka. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ushijima masih berdiri di sana, di belakangnya. 

"Sekarang, setelah kau berhasil menyusup ke tempat tinggalku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening sejenak di antara keduanya. Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun hingga Oikawa merasa amat malu karena prediksinya salah. Ushijima benar-benar hanya ingin bertemu. Tidak sedikitpun ia bergerak untuk melakukan hal lain.

Harusnya, jika Ushijima Wakatoshi seniat itu untuk terbang ke Buenos Aires, jika ia seniat itu untuk pergi jauh dan bertemu dengan Oikawa--

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah bertemu denganku?" 

"Aku hanya--,"

"Pergi," potong lelaki itu lalu mendorong tubuh Ushijima, "jika kau tidak punya tujuan, pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku. Pergilah."

Sekali lagi tangannya mendorong Ushijima menjauhi kamar. Namun pemuda itu menahan, memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan si lelaki.

"Oikawa, apa yang biasanya dilakukan seseorang pada sosok yang ia sukai setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu?" Pernyataan itu membuatnya terdiam. Yang menyukai adalah Ushijima, Oikawa tidak memiliki andil untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang ingin meninggalkan sebuah pernyataan cinta tetap tak terjawab.

"Apa, Ushiwaka? Jangan bertanya padaku! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" seru lelaki itu sambil memberontak. 

Tujuh tahun sepertinya cukup lama hingga genggaman Ushijima terasa begitu kuat. Jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih, maka orang itu pasti akan sangat merasa dilindungi. Ia mungkin juga sangat beruntung.

"Jika kau tahu, aku ingin meminta izin untuk melakukannya."

Oikawa jengah. "Lakukan saja. Kalau kau ingin memukulku, lakukan. Kalau ingin menyeretku ke Jepang, seret saja. Aku bisa memberontak. Kalau kau ingin menciumku--,"

"Itu." Untuk pertama kali, Ushijima memotong perkataan Oikawa. Ia melakukannya sembari berjalan maju, mendesak lelaki rambut coklat itu untuk mengambil langkah mundur. "Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?"

Aura Ushijima tampak mendominasi. Dengan tubuh yang besar dan jangkung, Oikawa hanya bisa terpojok hingga menginjak batas kamar.

"Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," protes Oikawa berusaha melepaskan cengkraman. Namun ia semakin tersudutkan saja.

"Oikawa, jika kau menolak, aku akan pergi."

"Kalau kau mau, pergi saja," ketus lelaki itu. Walaupun sesaat pemuda itu menciptakan dominansi, ia tetap saja tidak tampak memiliki pendirian. Oikawa tidak ingin memutuskan apapun. Ia ingin Ushijima melakukan sesuatu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Benar. Begitu. Sekarang lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak ingin penghuni gedung memperhatikan kita berdua di depan pintu seperti ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hum_?"

"Membawamu ke dalam kamar," sahut Ushijima.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku belum melakukannya."

Dengus jengkel lolos dari mulutnya. Oikawa tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Ushijima. Oikawa lebih tidak habis pikir lagi mengapa ia menyeret pemuda itu ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Katakan kau ingin bercinta denganku, bodoh! Katakan kau ingin bersamaku hingga pagi! Katakan kau masih menyukaiku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu! Katakan kau butuh sebuah jawaban! Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menagih itu semua. Aku tidak sedang mengejarmu. Kau yang melakukannya. Kau yang sedang mengejarku. Kau yang seharusnya--,"

Keluh kesah panjang Oikawa terpotong oleh sebuah kecup bibir. Ushijima hanya melakukannya singkat, kemudian sedikit mundur dan melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Oikawa. Sangat menawan.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya taut bibir yang kembali terjalin dan langkah yang membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar 29. Oikawa memutus ciuman sejenak lalu mengunci kamarnya. Ushijima masih menunggu, meremas pinggul sang pujaan hati sembari menatap lekat. 

Ciuman tercipta kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam, seolah mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Oikawa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ushijima, sementara pemuda itu turun dan mencecap kulit leher. Jemari sang submisif mengusap tengkuk, sedikit menekannya saat sesap dan gigitan kecil terasa menyakiti kulit. Ushijima menjelajah dengan bibir, naik hingga menuju daun telinga Oikawa. Ia menggigit lagi, mengirim rangsang geli pada sekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Rona merah di pipi semakin pekat dan sekarang ia merasa amat panas.

Jemari Ushijima menelusup ke dalam kaus lengan panjang, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyusuri jalan hingga mencapai puncak. Ia menggulung bagian depan kaus itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam mulut Oikawa. Si pemuda memeluk pinggul sang pujaan hati dan mengangkatnya. 

Ia menyandarkan punggung Oikawa pada dinding sementara bibirnya mendekat, mengecup puncak dada yang tengah terpampang jelas. Lidahnya membasahi area merah muda itu, membuat warna berubah pekat. Oikawa mengerang saat gigit kecil kembali terasa, menimbulkan jejak putus-putus kemerahan. Ia belum menerima pernyataan cinta tujuh tahun lalu, tapi sekarang Ushijima seolah lupa dan hanya ingin menciptakan tanda klaim.

Tapi Oikawa menikmatinya. Ini kali pertama, namun ia sangat menyukai sensasi yang muncul pada tubuhnya saat pemuda itu menjamah, menekan kedua puncak yang sudah menonjol. Jantung Oikawa berdegup kencang. Ushijima bisa mendengarnya saat sekali lagi meraup area berwarna pekat dengan bibirnya. Ia menghisap kuat, menjilat, lalu mengecup sampai ujungnya lebih timbul lagi. Oikawa tidak dapat menahan gigit kausnya lebih lama lagi, jadi ia melepas dan menuntut sebuah ciuman pelipur di bibir. 

Saat jarak mereka sedikit longgar dan kaus Oikawa turun menutup area dada, rasanya sangat berbeda. Gesekan puncak menonjol dan kain katun membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Lidah pemuda itu mendesak masuk, mencicipi sisa bir yang diminum Oikawa sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Sekarang tungkai sang submisif melingkar pada pinggul Ushijima. Tubuh mereka amat dekat hingga batang kemaluan dua orang itu seolah saling menyambut dari balik celana.

"Ushiwaka _\--hn_ ," sebut Oikawa seraya bergerak, sedikit menggesek miliknya pada kejantanan si pemuda, "lakukan sesuatu padaku." 

Sang pujaan hati baru saja memohon. Tentu Ushijima tidak akan segan untuk mengabulkan. Sembari memagut bibir untuk ke sekian kali, pemuda itu menggedong Oikawa ke atas sofa panjang. Ia duduk dan membiarkan lelaki rambut coklat berada di atas pangkuan. Jemarinya menelusup ke dalam celana _training_ yang Oikawa kenakan, lalu turun dan menangkup bokong. 

Desah lolos saat Ushijima meremas sepasang pipi itu. Lebih kurus dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini, namun tetap membuat testosteronnya memuncak. Oikawa duduk, maju dan merasakan kejantanan Ushijima hampir berdiri di dalam sana. Miliknya juga mengalami hal yang sama, ditambah sedikit cairan yang merembes pada _boxer_ dan membuatnya merasa basah.

"Oikawa," sebut pemuda itu sembari memejamkam mata. Ia merasakan tubuh indah di atasnya sedikit bergerak, menggesek miliknya dengan malu-malu. 

"Bodoh- _-ahn_ ," ucap Oikawa pelan. Ia bersandar, merasakan puncak dadanya seolah menyentuh langsung tubuh Ushijima. Sangat panas, membuat rona merah pada wajahnya tinggal lebih lama.

Posisi duduk membuat pergerakan Ushijima tidak terlalu leluasa. Namun Oikawa sudah melakukan semuanya, termasuk membuat ereksi pemuda itu lebih keras lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi hingga mereka berada di ujung dan membasahi sofa itu. Oikawa tidak peduli bila nanti permukaan itu kotor. Ia hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat, berbagi kehangatan dalam reuni tujuh tahun.

"Ushiwaka," panggil sang pujaan hati, "Ushiwaka _\--hn_." 

Keduanya basah, kotor oleh cairan putih yang tumpah ke atas pangkuan dan mengalir ke lantai. Ushijima menahan pinggul Oikawa dengan tangan kiri, sementara yang kanan membuka kancing dan resleting celananya sendiri. Mereka benar-benar berantakan. 

Oikawa bertumpu pada lutut, menurunkan celananya sendiri agar dapat melakukan penetrasi. Ushijima membantu, melucuti bawahan sang pujaan hati hingga tak ada lagi yang dapat menutupi tungkai mulusnya. Ketika duduk kembali di atas pangkuan sang dominan, Oikawa merasakan basah pada celah pahanya. Semakin basah saat jemari Ushijima meraih liang di bawah sana.

"Tidak-- _hh-_ -sebentar," tahan lelaki itu, namun tak bersambut. Telunjuk si pemuda sudah masuk lebih dahulu dan menggapai ke dalam. Sepasang manik coklat, menatap Ushijima dengan bibir terbuka. Jemari Oikawa mencengkram pundak lebih erat lagi saat jari tengah dan jari manis menyusul untuk mempersiapkan liang itu.

"Apa kau sangat ingin bercinta denganku, Wakatoshi-kun?" bisik Oikawa berusaha menenangkan diri. Jika ia terus tegang, maka pemanasan ini akan terasa amat perih. 

"Ya, aku ingin," sahut Ushijima kemudian menjilat puncak dadanya lagi. Oikawa tak dapat menahan desah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih atau mengatur berapa volume yang harus ia keluarkan agar tidak mengganggu kamar sebelah. 

Jemari Ushijima kini meremas bokongnya lagi, melebarkan celah selatan Oikawa untuk sebuah penautan. Sedikit demi sedikit lelaki itu merasa penuh. Kejantanan Ushijima mendesak masuk dan mengisi liangnya. Oikawa duduk kembali di atas pangkuan, menatap si pemuda dengan mata sayu. Rona merah membuat Ushijima tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi itu. 

Manik coklat di hadapannya berkilat indah. Ada sedikit air mata di pelupuk. Mungkin karena menahan perih saat miliknya memaksa masuk ke dalam celah tubuh.

"Aku ingin bergerak," sebut Ushijima sembari mendekap Oikawa erat-erat dan membaringkan punggung lelaki itu di atas sofa. Sebelah tungkai turun ke lantai sementara Ushijima mengangkat yang lain. 

Oikawa bisa melihat dengan jelas, miliknya yang tengah menegang dan penautan kejantanan Ushijima ke dalam celahnya. Lelaki itu menutup mulut dengan lengan, mencegah desahan lolos lebih banyak saat Ushijima bergerak. Dadanya naik dan turun saat si pemuda masuk dan keluar berulang kali.

"Pelan," mohon sang pujaan hati.

"Pelan-- _hh_ \--Ushiwaka sialan," umpat Oikawa beberapa hentak kemudian.

"Maaf," bisik pemuda itu seraya mendekap kembali tubuh Oikawa.

Desah menyelimuti ruang tamu, membuat keduanya tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Hanya ada hasrat yang melingkupi pikiran dan kehangatan yang mengisi jarak. Sekali lagi Ushijima _keluar_ , kali ini di dalam tubuh Oikawa. Ia melepas taut tubuh dan mendaratkan kecup pada kening pujaan hati tujuh tahunnya

Masih belum ada jawaban atas pernyataan cinta tujuh tahun yang lalu, namun Ushijima sudah sangat bahagia karena bisa bercinta dengan Oikawa Tooru. Ia bahagia bisa menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Apakah aku boleh berada di sini hingga pagi?" 

Oikawa mengerjap, memandangi garis tegas wajah seseorang yang baru saja menyetubuhinya. Tujuh tahun mungkin cukup lama sampai ia menganggap rupa ini terlihat tampan, sampai ia merasa kagum dengan tatapan hangat sepasang manik _olive_.

"Apa kau akan pergi kalau kusuruh, Ushiwaka?" 

Kekeh pelan terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum, untuk kedua kalinya membuat Oikawa terkesima.

"Kurasa tidak."

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
